role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiorugon
Jiorugon (ジオルゴン Jiorugon) is a giant rock alien monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Jiorugon is a typical dumb brute, loud, dumb and evil, however, he's smart enough to know who he's dealing with and does show some respect for his enemies. However he as a major tendency to rush headfirst into battle. History Debut: Sapporo Beatdown Jiorugon along with his first appearance at Sapporo along with his partner Alien Endeal. Jiorugon flew down there as a group of flying rocks, before transforming into what he is. Jiorugon and Alien Endeal wasted no time on their attack, and they immediately began to destroy the city. However, Ultraman Zearth then came in to stop them. Jiorugon and Alien Endeal challenged Ultraman Zearth; to which Ultraman Zearth accepted. Alien Endeal started off the attack by firing his Electro Poison attack against Zearth. Ultraman Zearth dodged the attack and then flew up and performed his Ultra Heel Drop against Alen Endeal, sending Alien Endeal down to the ground. Jiorugon then lashed out a chain and lashed it at Ultraman Zearth, tangling him up. As Ultraman Zearth struggled to break free from the chain, Jiorugon then used the chain to bash Ultraman Zearth against a few buildings. Alien Endeal got back up and slashes his claws against Ultraman Zearth, hitting Zearth hard; Alien Endeal and Jiorugon regrouped with each other so that they could both pummel Zearth together. Ultraman Zearth got really tired of this. Jiorugon then lashed out his chain again at Ultraman Zearth, but this time Ultraman Zearth grabbed the chain and sent Jiorugon crashing against a few buildings. Alien Endeal then flew up and fired some poisonous thorny projectiles at Ultraman Zearth, to which Ultraman Zearth flew away from as far as he could. Ultraman Zearth the flew back down and punched Alien Endeal in the eye, causing Alien Endeal to fall down and roll over against the ground hard. Enraged, both Jiorugon and Alien Endeal charged at Ultraman Zearth, but at opposite directions. Ultraman Zearth stood there until they closed in, to which he then flew up in the air, making the two monsters collide into each other instead. Ultraman Zearth then flew back down and performed a powerful version of his Zearth KO Punch against Jiorugon and Alien Endeal, sending the two kaiju flying away and defeating them. Battle in Sapporo: Neo Ganimes, Jiorugon and Omicron PRGoji Elsewhere in Sapporo, a giant monster known as Ape wandered around and then flipped the bird at a few passing by jets, to which they then flee. Ape then walks around and attacks some more, then throwing rocks at the jets. But then some of the rocks glow and then fly around, before then changing form---making the space rock monster "Jiorugon". Jiorugon then gets out his chain and repeatedly bashes it Ape, before then running up to him and beating him down, killing off the ape monster. Jiorugon then finishes off Ape, then roaring. Jiorugon then advances slowly into the city, roaring. As Jiorugon made it into the city, Jiorugon then lashed his chain against some buildings, striking them down. Then out from the waters, a giant sea monster rose out from the depths---Neo Ganimes! Jiorugon and Neo Ganimes then got locked into combat, fighting each other and with Neo Ganimes shooting a stream of bubbles at Jiorugon's eyes. This didn't do much to Jiorugon and so Jiorugon then bashed at Neo Ganimes. As the two fought some more however, then NankaiGoji appeared, throwing cars at them. Jiorugon then took out his chain and sweeped it against some buildings, striking at them. However, then some railgun blasts were then fired at Jiorugon, sending out sparks flying from his back; Azure Defiant had arrived! Azure Defiant then rushed up and punched at Jiorugon, sending sparks and flares flying out. Azure Defiant then chopped his arm at Jiorugon, followed up to with Jiorugon whipping his chain at Azure Defiant. However with Iron Man's help, Azure Defiant found out Jiorugon's weakpoints. NankaiGoji then fired his atomic breath at Jiorugon. Jiorugon tanked the beam with his rock-like body, though how much he can endure more is uncertain. Azure Defiant then fired his Hornet Missiles against Jiorugon, to which NankaiGoji then tailsweeped against Jiorugon. NankaiGoji and Azure Defiant then pummeled Jiorugon some more, to which it finally ended with Azure Defiant then gets out his main blade weapon and charges forth, before then stabbing it at Jiorugon's chest area, striking at his crystal. Wounded, Jiorugon was hit by the atomic breath AND getting stabbed in there, falling over and exploding, turning into rocks that then fly into space, retreating. One Crazy Invasion! We Love You Sagiri!! Jiorugon briefly appeared in the beginning of the RP where he and several other monsters wanted more of Manager Baltan's Hyper Kaiju Coffee. FlamingoMask managed to chase him, Itazuran and Garbage Monster out, but not before he and Itazuran got to drink some more spilt Hyper Kaiju Coffee off of the floor. Soon, he fled the scene. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Jiorugon reappeared leading a charge against the two Ultraman Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Joneus with his kaiju; Femigon, Kraa, Alien Atler and Zarkorr. Abilities * Gorgonium Rock: Jiorugon can turn himself into smaller stones as means of flight. This ability also allows him to reconstitute after being destroyed. * Gorgon Destruction: A rush attack performed by his durable body. * Chain: Jiorugon wields a length of chain as a melee weapon. Trivia * Jiorugon along with Beam Missile King and Alien Endeal originate from the Ultraman Meibus stageshows. * Jiorugon originally was paired with another monster known as Alien Endeal from his debut, but he was dropped out as Gallibon thought he was something of a weak character and not as interesting and had no future plans for him, so Jiorugon acts instead as something of a solo monster. * Jiorugon's new render was created by a fellow Ultra wiki user who Gallibon is friends known as Mao Wu Kong. * Jiorugon is Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite Ultraman stageshow monsters. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)